oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Jeff Bridges
Jeffrey Leon Bridges var sønn av skuespilleren Dorothy Dean Simpson og skuespilleren Lloyd Bridges (sett i High Noon og Hjelp, vi flyr!). Hans bror, Beau Bridges, er også skuespiller. Uavhengig av Beau, har Jeff en yngre søster Cindy og en bror ved navn Gary. Bridges debuterte bare to år gammel, ukreditert og med sin mor og bror Beau, i filmen Jeg tar hva jeg vil (1951) regissert av John Cromwell,. På slutten av 50-tallet og på 60-tallet begynte han å dukke opp på den lille skjermen som Sea Hunt og The Loner. Han studerte skuespill i New York med Herbert Berghof, noe som gjør sin filmdebut med Svart raseri (1970), et drama regissert av Paul Bogart. Med sin tredje film, Siste forestilling (1971), oppnådde Bridges film stjernestatus. Filmen, hvor han ble nominert til Oscar som beste mannlige birolle, var med Timothy Bottoms og Cybill Shepherd i hovedrollene. Senere jobbet han med John Huston i Fat City (1972) med skuespiller og modell Candy Clark, som ble hans kjæreste. Etter bruddet med Candy, fridde Jeff til Valerie Perrine, medskuespiller i Fartsrivaler (1973), regissert av Lamont Johnson. For Thunderbolt and Lightfoot (1974), av Michael Cimino og med Clint Eastwood i hovedrollen, ble Bridges igjen uten hell nominert til en Oscar i kategorien for beste mannlige birolle. I 1977 giftet han seg med fotografen Susan Geston, som fremdeles er lykkelig gift. Susan og Jeff, som har tre døtre sammen, møttes under filming av Rancho Deluxe (1975), en film regissert av Frank Perry. I løpet av andre halvdel av 70-tallet Jeff var involvert i titler som King Kong (1976) en remake med Jessica Lange og Somebody Killed Her Husband (1978), en film der Bridges igjen samarbeidet med regissøren Lamont Johnson. 80-tallet ga ham titler som TRON (1982), en science fiction-film regissert av Steven Lisberger, Starman (1984), av John Carpenter film der hun fikk sin tredje Oscar-nominasjon, nå for mannlige hovedrolle, Spill med døden (1986) av Hal Ashby, Nadine (1987), en komedie med Kim Basinger, Tucker: En mann og hans drøm (1988), regissert av Francis Ford Coppola, og The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989), en av årets mest populære filmer, med Michelle Pfeiffer og hans bror Beau. På 90-tallet spilte Texasville (1990), en mislykket oppfølger til Siste forestilling, The Fisher King (1991), en eventyrfilm regissert av Terry Gilliam, Uten frykt (1993), et psykologisk drama av Peter Weir, og The Big Lebowski (1998), en film av brødrene Joel og Ethan Coen. Andre filmer av filmen med Jeff Bridges, som ofte tilbringer fritiden spiller sin gitar og praktiserende fotograf er Kandidaten (2000), hvor han fikk sin fjerde Oscar nominasjon, Seabiscuit (2003) med Tobey Maguire og Chris Cooper, og The Door in the Floor (2004), en bearbeidelse av John Irving's roman, hvor han igjen spilte mot Kim Basinger. I Iron Man (2008), med barbert hode og skjegg, spilte han Obediah Stone, partneren og rivalen til Robert Downey Jr. For sin rolle i Crazy Heart (2009), en film hvor han spilte en countrysanger, vant han en Golden Globe for beste dramatiske hovedrolle og vant Oscar for beste mannlige hovedrolle. Filmografi 2010 -- True Grit (skuespiller: Rooster Cogburn) 2010 -- TRON: Legacy (skuespiller: Kevin Flynn/Clu) 2009 -- Crazy Heart (skuespiller: Bad Blake) 2008 -- Iron Man (skuespiller: Obediah Stone) 2007 -- Surf's Up (skuespiller: Voice of Big Z/Geek) 2003 -- Seabiscuit (skuespiller: Charles Howard) 2000 -- Kandidaten (skuespiller: President Jackson Evans) 1996 -- Speilets to ansikter (skuespiller: Gregory Larkin) 1993 -- Uten frykt (skuespiller: Max Klein) 1991 -- The Fisher King (skuespiller: Jack Lucas) 1989 -- The Fabulous Baker Boys (skuespiller: Jack Baker) 1988 -- Tucker: En mann og hans drøm (skuespiller: Preston Tucker) 1986 -- Dagen derpå (skuespiller: Turner Kendall) 1984 -- Starman (skuespiller: Starman) 1984 -- Mot alle odds (skuespiller: Terry Brogan) 1982 -- TRON (skuespiller: Kevin Flynn/Clu) 1980 -- Himmelporten (skuespiller: John L. Bridges) 1976 -- King Kong (skuespiller: Jack Prescott) 1974 -- Thunderbolt and Lightfoot (skuespiller: Lightfoot) 1972 -- Fat City (skuespiller: Ernie) 1971 -- Siste forestilling (skuespiller: Duane Jackson) Oscar ; Vunnet : 2009 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Crazy Heart ; Nominert : 2010 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for True Grit : 2000 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Kandidaten : 1984 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Starman : 1974 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Thunderbolt and Lightfoot : 1971 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Siste forestilling Bridges, Jeff Bridges, Jeff Bridges, Jeff Bridges, Jeff Bridges, Jeff Bridges, Jeff Bridges, Jeff Bridges, Jeff Bridges, Jeff